marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Whistler
Abraham Whistler was a vampire hunter and the mentor of Eric Brooks. Biography ''Blade Whistler lived in peace with his beloved wife and daughter, until the night in which a stranger, a vampire, knocked at his door. The vampire broke his legs and, having him unable to move, forced him to chose who, between his wife and his daughter, was to be killed first. Being the only survivor of his family, Whistler began a personal crusade against vampires, becoming a great vampire hunter. During one of his hunts, he met Blade, a nameless boy who he first believed to be a vampire and tried to kill, but, realizing the young one was something different, he took him at his side. Whistler started to train Blade in vampire hunting and helped him to create a serum against his blood thirst. The two became one of the greatest vampire hunter team ever seen. When Blade brought to the base the bitten Karen Jenson, Whistler tried to convince him to kill her, but eventually accepted to take care of her. Karen was an haematologist and, with Whistler, managed to synthesize a "cure" for the ones bitten by a vampire, so curing herself. When the two were alone in the base, Blade being out for a hunt, Deacon Frost and his minions arrive and started an attack. Whistler killed some of them, but was eventually defeated by Frost himself, tortured and bitten, while Karen was taken away. When Blade came back, he found Whistler half-dead and a tape with a message from Frost. Whistler asked Blade to kill before he started the transformation, but Blade refused, unable to kill his own mentor. Whistler took Blade's gun and, when he was going away, shot himself. Blade II Whistler's transformation had already begun when he tried to kill himself, so he survived the shot. A group of vampires found him, recognized him and kidnapped him. For months, Whistler was tortured by the vampires, who almost killed him every time only for letting him recover and starting over again. Blade killed the vampires, freed Whistler and gave him the cure developed by Karen Jenson. The cure worked, and Whistler turned back a human. He didn't get along with Scud, Blade's new assistant, who he didn't trust. When Nyssa and Asad asked Blade to join the Bloodpack to kill Jared Nomak and stop the Reapers, Whistler wanted to refuse, but was forced to join when Blade accepted. During the first hunt, Whistler followed a Reaper, leaving his position and being accused by Chupa for this, but gained some trust when he brought to the team a living Reaper for studies. Along with Scud, Whistler developed a solar bomb, powerful enough to kill all the Reapers. While in the sewers, he assisted to Eli Damaskinos's betrayal and followed Karl Kounen and his men who were kidnapping Blade and Nyssa. In Damaskinos' palace, Whistler killed Kounen and freed Blade and, after Scud's betrayal and death, he regained, at the end of the battle, his role as both Blade's friend and mentor. Blade: Trinity Whistler started to work with the Nightstalkers, who provided him with new weapons and technology. Blade, however, didn't want to join some team, believing in his lonely crusade. When, during a trap from Danica Talos, Blade killed a human for mistake, Whistler foresaw the consequences of the incident and was worried for Blade. His premonition was proved to be true, as the FBI found their base and attacked with a SWAT team. During the battle, Whistler erased all the data from the computers and started the self-destruction system, killing some of the SWATs in the process. He was mortally wounded by one of the agents and, just before dying, erased the last data and exploded with the rest of the base. Character traits Whistler was a skilled vampire hunter and, before his limp, he was a good hand-to-hand combatant. He's a skilled inventor too, and he had created all of Blade's anti-vampire weapons. He's quite resourceful, able to survive in a number of impossible situations and always ready to action. He usually had a bad character, distrustful and lonely. He seems to get along only with Blade and a few others, like Karen Jenson and, for some time, Scud. Relationships *Abigail Whistler - Illegitimate daughter. *Eric Brooks/Blade - Teammate and protegee. *Karen Jenson - Teammate. *Scud - Teammate turned enemy. *Deacon Frost - Enemy. *Jared Nomak - Enemy. *Bloodpack - Ally. *Nightstalkers - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 films) **Blade'' (First appearance) - Kris Kristofferson **''Blade II'' - Kris Kristofferson **''Blade: Trinity'' - Kris Kristofferson Behind the scenes *Whistler made his first media appearance is in the 1990s Spider-Man animated series, he was created by David S. Goyer, writer of the 1998 film and the writers of the cartoon used the character for their own use. *Whistler shared his first name with not only Abraham "Bram" Stoker, creator of the novel Dracula, but also Stoker's fictitious hero Abraham Van Helsing. *The role was originally written with Marc Singer in mind. Trivia *Although not present in the comics, Whistler first appeared in the Spider-Man animated series, in which he was voiced by Malcolm McDowell and Oliver Muirhead. *In Blade: The Series, Whistler is mentioned in the episode "Sacrifice", where his first encounter with Blade is narrated. Gallery 2002_blade_2_010.jpg|Whistler in his lab. blade_trinity_08.jpg|Whistler fighting the SWAT. kris_kristofferson_wesley_snipes_blade_001.jpg|Whistler giving Blade his serum. Category:Blade (1998) characters Category:Heroes Category:Created characters Category:Earth-26320 Deceased Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Vampire hunters